


Off the Charts

by gritsinmisery



Series: Off [1]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Bodie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Charts

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Off" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/profile)[**teaandswissroll**](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/).

Off the Charts

"I'm off, then."

How many times had he heard Bodie say that? Before, it never meant anything except 'So long, see you soon.'

But Bodie'd uttered that same casual phrase when he left on two weeks' holiday to help a mate he'd known in Africa. Two weeks Doyle had not been invited along on; two weeks Bodie didn't want to discuss his plans for with his partner; two weeks Ray spent going spare, knowing what usually happened when Bodie ran with an old mate from Africa.

Then two weeks turned into three with no word. 'Off' became 'off the charts.'


End file.
